Don't Leave Me
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: -Prométeme que nunca me volverás a dejar-... -Te lo prometo- Sonadow Lemon ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasadísimo! ;


**Fic. Sonadow Lemon. San Valentín.**

- ~Don't Leave Me~

-Sonic?- Preguntó el zorrito de ojos azules, viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, confundido el erizo.

-¿Me estabas prestando atención?- Tails le dirigió una mirada inocente pero enojada

-Lo siento amigo, ¿Me puedes repetir lo que habías dicho?- Sonic trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

Tails suspiró y miró preocupado a su amigo.

Últimamente estaba así; no prestaba atención, se quedaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no comía... Incluso Amy trataba de animarlo, seduciéndolo con "sus encantos femeninos"

Pero todo era en vano...

Shadow.

La única razón de aquel comportamiento en el ojiverde.

-Sonic...- Comenzó a decir el chico de dos colas -Olvídate de eso, te dijo que regresaría ¿No es así?

El azul miró a los ojos a su compañero, acto seguido de bajar la mirada.

Aquella sonrisa característica de Sonic se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro...

-¡Pero me dijo que volvería Tails! ¡Que volvería!- Gritó Sonic golpeando la mesa con los puños, frustrado.

-Sonic... Tal vez ha tardado, pero dudo que no cumpla su palabra- Confortó Tails

El erizo azul sólo le vió.

Tails nunca había visto esa mirada de su mejor amigo...

...Fría y sin vida, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Ten paciencia.- Dijo Tails, en un tono casi inaudible.

-Me lo prometió y ya han pasado varios meses...- Contestó Sonic en la misma manera que se veía su mirada.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- El ojiazul esbozó una media sonrisa, en busca de confortar a su amigo.

-Pero yo ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo Tails...- Con eso, Sonic salió de la casa de su mejor amigo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡No te salvarás de esta Eggman!- Protestó el héroe azul

-Hahaha! Y qué podrán hacerme ustedes 2, uh?- Exclamó Eggman

Shadow le dirigió la mirada a Sonic, su actual novio.

-Regresaré contigo, te lo prometo- El ojirubí besó la mano del azul antes de apartarlo amablemente con la mano hacia atrás.

-¡Chaos Blast!- Gritó Shadow, empujando a el erizo ojiverde hacia un lugar seguro

-¡Shadow!- Exclamó Sonic extendiendo su mano, como si fuese a alcanzar a Shadow de esa manera.

El Chaos Blast de Shadow tuvo éxito, pero al ser visible todo de nuevo, aparecía todo destruido, y lo que era peor, ni un rastro del erizo.

Sonic confiaba en él, era un experto es conseguirse vivo después de este tipo de cosas, así que no había tanto problema...

...Hasta ahora.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sonic suspiró, tratando de contener aquel pesado sentimiento.

Llorar no iba a mejorar las cosas...

Se abrazó a sí mismo, en un intento de consolarse.

Llegó a su casa, y sin ánimos, se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Todavía no logro comprender cómo fue que te fuiste para siempre...- Los ojos color esmeralda de Sonic comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, por lo cual, abrazó una almohada y sumió su rostro contra ésta hasta quedarse dormido.

Al sentir los rayos del sol dándole en la cara, Sonic lentamente abrió los ojos.

Se levantó pesadamente del sillón y se talló el rostro.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo. Sentir la brisa tal vez le haría bien.

Se arregló las púas y se echó agua fría en el semblante para despertar mejor.

Por lo general, cuando estaba Shadow, iban a un pequeño bosque y se sentaban en los pies de un gran cedro que se encontraba en el centro de aquel bosque.

Era el lugar perfecto para los dos.

Pero desde aquel acontecimiento, Sonic iba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, y claro, pensar en Shadow.

Llegó como acostumbraba, corriendo.

Localizó aquel árbol y se dirigió a él.

Tocó una pequeña marca que tenía y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sonic.

Anteriormente, con una pequeña navaja suiza, ambos habían tallado sus nombres en el cedro, encerrados en un corazón.

"~Sonic X Shadow~"

Al tocar aquella hendidura, recuerdos vinieron de aquí y allá en la memoria del erizo.

Le fue casi imposible olvidar aquellos recuerdos...

Se sentó a los pies del árbol y suspiró.

Todo ahora era historia.

-¡Rayos!- Se escuchó gritar desde lo lejos

Eso de inmediato capturó la atención de Sonic, haciendo que revisara de lado a lado con la vista.

La voz se le hacía conocida al erizo, pero no recordaba de dónde la había oído.

-¡Chaos Blast!- Se escuchó gritar a la misma voz.

-Shadow...- Murmuró Sonic con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera el ojirubí y no alguien más con los conocimientos de los movimientos de Shadow.

Se había escuchado una explosión no muy lejos de la posición del erizo azul.

Curioso, Sonic se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto del acontecimiento.

-¿Shadow?- Preguntó Sonic, susurrando

Logró divisar una figura negra arrodillada en el piso entre tanta niebla.

-¿Shadow?- Volvió a preguntar el ojiverde

De inmediato, la niebla comenzó a disiparse y a tornarse visible de nuevo todo.

Nada.

Sonic perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlo y regresó de donde había venido.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó alguien

El erizo volteó y claramente ahí estaba parado, recargado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonic no lo creía, después de varios meses de creer que Shadow había muerto y encontrarlo con vida, para él era el día más feliz de su vida.

Acto reflejo del erizo fue abalanzarse contra él y por la fuerza, ambos cayeron en el pasto.

-Pensé que estabas muerto...- Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sonic.

-Mira que soy inteligente- Dijo Shadow con cierto aire de victoria, secándole las mejillas a Sonic.

Shadow tomó el rostro de Sonic y le dio un beso, donde las manos del ojirubí bajaron a la espalda del azul y las manos de Sonic limitándose a acariciar las mejillas del oscuro.

Las manos de Shadow bajaron más hasta llegar a las caderas de Sonic, masajeando y explorando aquellas partes del erizo.

Sonic obtuvo un ligero rubor en las mejillas del cual, Shadow se había percatado.

-¿Así que te gusta?- Preguntó pícaramente Shadow

Sonic sólo asintió.

Shadow, divertido, deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Sonic y lo movió vigorosamente.

-Ah Shadow!- Gimió Sonic, encantado.

La sonrisa del ojirubí se amplió al sentir la presente erección de Sonic.

-Mira lo que tenemos...- Shadow tomó el miembro de Sonic con las dos manos y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-S-Shadow! Ahhh... Ahhh! ¡Oh sí!- Decía Sonic entre gemidos y gritos

Entre eso, la erección de Shadow acariciaba el trasero del ojiverde

Shadow, sin dejar de masturbar a Sonic, insertó su miembro en el erizo azul, obteniendo un gemido por parte de éste.

-Ah Shadow! Ahhh... Ahhh... ¡Oh sí!- Y con eso, Sonic se había corrido.

No obstante, tiempo después fue Shadow quien se había venido.

El ojirubí, aún en éxtasis, tomó el rostro de Sonic y le proporcionó un beso apasionado.

-Te amo Faker- Dijo Shadow entre respiraciones cortadas por la actividad

-Yo igual Shadow- Susurró Sonic.

Después de haber terminado, Sonic abrazó a Shadow.

-No me vuelvas a dejar nunca...- Le dijo el ojiverde

-Te lo prometo, mi Sonikku...- Shadow le esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-...Te lo prometo.

**^FIN^**


End file.
